


Try, Try Again

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Family AU [3]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, making a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of work turns into a night of play for Jimel, and eventually a third child. Two in my conception series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



Melinda settled Benny into his crib, Aiden watching closely. "Good night, Benny," he cooed, blowing a kiss at his younger brother. "We can play again tomorrow."

"Okay, you said good night to him, and now it's time for you to go to bed," Melinda said gently. "You brushed your teeth, right?"

"Yeah," Aiden said. "Of course I did."

She guided him to his bedroom; they'd ended up placing Benny's crib in their own room instead of a separate nursery; it was a lot easier to get up in the middle of the night when the baby was only a foot away.

"Daddy will be up in a minute to give you a kiss goodnight," Melinda told Aiden, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And maybe even read you a story, if you ask nicely enough."

"I don't want a story," he admitted. "I want to imagine my own."

"Ooh, that sounds very cool," she said, turning off the light and turning on his little night light. "Love you," she whispered, blowing him another kiss.

He blew one back and Melinda shut the door behind her, heading downstairs.

Jim was in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. "Hey, you just need to give Aiden a good night kiss and we're home free," she whispered, slipping her arms around him and leaning against his warm back, accidentally on purpose letting her hands slide over his muscled stomach.

"I like the sound of that," he replied. "So you got those reports done for the store after all, nice."

"What?" Melinda said, stiffening. "Oh, crap."

"No, forget I mentioned it," Jim protested, but she was already slipping away and his hands were too soapy to grab her.

"Why did you remind me?" She groaned, going into the dining room and putting her laptop on the table. "Curses," she said, pulling up her spreadsheets.

Dishes finished, she could see him wiping his hands out of the corner of her eye, looking almost impossibly tall and muscular.

God, she loved his legs. Those tight jeans...whew.

He walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to rub the tension from them. "You don't have to finish them tonight," he breathed, ducking to press a kiss to the back of her neck, moaning a little in his throat as he moved around to the front of her neck, finding her collar bone.

"I do," she said a bit stubbornly. "But if you help me…" Eyes danced and she just looked at him, the power of her suggestion clinging to the air around them and making it feel electric. "Remember when I helped you study for your exams?"

His eyes widened.

"We could play it in reverse," Melinda teased. "A piece of clothing for every report finished?"

"I like the sound of that," Jim whispered. "Let me go kiss Aiden good night and I will be right back."

She nodded, turning to watch him leave the room, jeans clinging to his legs and perfectly sculpted ass.

God, he was definitely taking those off last.

* * *

Jim lay slumped over the table, half asleep. "I regret everything," he mumbled. "It's been an hour and a half and you've only finished one."

"It's definitely not the sexy game we thought it would be," Melinda admitted, feeling harried and sexually frustrated, not a very winning combination.

The only item of clothing he'd removed was his shoes, because she'd naively thought that each report would only take a few minutes and they'd move quickly. But these cursed things were more complicated than she'd originally thought.

"I'm sorry," Melinda said, and Jim picked his head up. "I know you have the morning shift and this is an abominable waste of our time together but I actually have to finish them."

"I know you do," he said, blue eyes clear.

"You should go to bed," she said, voice tender. "Get some sleep without me. Maybe when I get up there we can fool around."

"And when will that be?" He wondered.

"4 a.m.?" Melinda sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"When are these due?" He asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Melinda said.

"How much would it cost for someone else to do them?" Jim asked.

"Too much, and it's too short notice," she answered.

She could feel him, next to her, like he was heating up the room. He was. He was most definitely making this room hotter.

She crossed and uncrossed her legs beneath the table, her dress riding up a little. Damn it. She really didn't want to finish these reports tonight.

Jim straightened in his chair and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He was getting up.

Getting up and taking his socks off.

He then sat back down, leaning his head on one hand and staring at her.

She felt herself straighten a little, wondering what this game was

A moment later she could hear the zipper on his track jacket slowly gliding down, and she found herself sneaking peeks at him as he slowly pulled the jacket off, letting it fall onto the floor behind him, now only wearing a t shirt. One that was very snug over his broad chest and around his muscled arms.

"That's fine," he said. "You have work to do. I won't deny that."

He stretched his arms above his head, flexing a little but yawning, so Melinda wondered if he was just stretching.

And then he stood up again, peeling his shirt off and it went the way of the jacket.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling her mouth get decidedly dry, as he unexpectedly knelt next to her. She turned her head and his face was right there, his lips were right there, looking plump and like they needed to be kissed.

"Helping you," he said, leaning to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"How is this supposed to help?" She managed to say, as his lips slowly travelled down her arm.

"It'll give you motivation," he said, bracing one arm behind her on the chair.

"But I've only finished one," she said, voice fading a little when she felt his arm behind her head, when she found herself leaning against it and staring into his eyes.

"You're about to finish the second, so I just thought I'd encourage you a little," he said.

His bare chest was tantalizingly close, and Melinda, moving the mouse with her right hand, let her left hand fall to his pecs, dragging it over his nipples and down to his defined abs.

He grabbed hold of her hand, keeping it there, guiding it up to rest over his heart, and she could feel its frantic beating.

"Here, you know what?" He offered, voice getting noticeably lower. "Don't move. Just don't move."

"No, you don't move," she said, sighing when her hand fell away from his chest, missing the beat of his heart.

She felt his hand on her thigh as his arm fell away from the back of her chair, leaping a little in her seat when she saw him disappearing underneath the table.

"Jim, you don't…" She jumped more, the tops of her thighs hitting the table, as his fingers started to glide up her legs.

She was wearing a simple tunic style dress, and suddenly it was both too short and not short enough. She could feel Jim's mouth touch the inside of one thigh and her moan was loud and startled.

"Shh," he cautioned, the sound very vibrantly felt on her thigh.

His hands were playing over her legs, gliding over every smooth inch, gradually spreading her legs apart.

They were getting nearer to her core and Melinda tried to continue typing, her fingers moving mindlessly over the keyboard because her mind and heart were currently down in her pelvis where her husband was about to get her off.

The words on her screen gradually stopped forming sensical words and she didn't even notice, feeling his hands on her ass, lifting her hips to slide her panties down, all without saying a word.

His hands were underneath her dress now, just resting on her hips, caressing the skin there. She could suddenly feel his broad shoulders slowly edging her knees apart even more, until the moment when her heart stopped and she could feel his breath on her core.

He pressed a kiss to one thigh, and she could feel his head rest on her leg. "This isn't going to work," he said, hands still playing on her hips. "The angle is all wrong."

"Even if I move to the edge of the chair?" Melinda begged, as his fingers moved to her inner thighs.

She could feel his chuckle, so sensuous and close to her center that she only got wetter.

She pushed her laptop away, and he startled at the sound, shifting away from her, as she pushed her chair back and dived underneath the table with him, pulling him into her arms before he could quite realize what was happening and kissing him.

They were under the table. They were under the freaking table, and Melinda's legs were wrapped around his waist, anchoring herself to him.

His lips were unbelievably soft against her, applying just the right amount of pressure to get her to moan and open up to him, so that their tongues could play this game too.

She was pulsing against him, needing him there, and slowly released her legs from around him, panting.

His fingers slipped inside her, and she knew that they'd be slick in an instant. His lips moved ever more possessively over hers, and she kissed him back in turn, wanting to scream out that he was hers and no one else got to do this, or see him in this state, when his clear blue eyes were so lust filled they were almost black and his body strained from needing to touch her, and be touched by her.

How was it that she was the only woman who could do this to him? How had she gotten that lucky?

He slowly pulled his lips away from hers with an audible smack, and she wanted to move after him, seeing how deliciously flushed he was.

"I meant to get you off and I still do," he whispered, hearing her moan at the words, traveling down between her legs again.

She bit back a scream, remembering the two little boys asleep upstairs, as his mouth descended on her, finding her core and teasing it, making her shudder around him.

She fisted her hands into his hair, trying to keep some control but he was there and he was real, and she couldn't.

She shattered, as his tongue swept against her again, and then went limp, feeling like her arms were too heavy to even lift.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I really want to return the favor but I don't think I can move."

He chuckled against her core, making her buck again, slowly pulling away from her, licking his lips.

As she watched he finished undressing, making her moan anew as he was revealed to her.

"Can I…?" He was poised at her entrance and she nodded.

"Are you…?"

"I don't care," she said.

"But Benny's so young," he whispered.

She tossed her head, and moved her hips upward, so that he slid into her, responding to his unasked question.

He moaned, pressing into her, piercing the depths of her.

"You...feel...so...good," he panted. "You always do."

"You feel better," she whispered, running her hands over his chest, and pulling him down to her so she could kiss him.

His lips fell to her neck, sucking the skin there as he got ever closer, pulsing inside her, until he'd finished, ramming into her one final time and collapsing onto her.

She loved this.

She loved him.

He pressed a kiss to her collar bone. "Are you sure?" He whispered again.

She thought of the baby upstairs in his crib. She thought of his older brother.

She thought of growing up alone, and found herself nodding emphatically.

"Very sure," she said. "So let's try again."


End file.
